The Valentine's Day Dance
by PinkuRisu
Summary: It's the week of Valentine's Day and everyone has a date. Everyone but Matthew who is to scared to ask his crush: Felicia Vargas. Read to see what happens to Matthew and Felicia! Contains some Nyo!talia.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters!

Sigh. Another boring day at school. I was here at lunch sitting with Alfred, Arthur and Francis. They were talking about the upcoming dance for Valentine's Day. Alfred was going with Lien, Arthur with Nataya, Francis asked Emilie, and I had no one. Well, there was one person I wanted to ask. Her name is Felicia Vargas.

Felicia is super cute, funny and kind. She's always eating pasta and pizza and lives with her older brother Lovino and their grandpa. I want to ask her, but I'm too shy. She was sitting with the Germans (Ludwig, Roderich, Vash, Lilli and Gilbert), including her brother and Gilbert's girlfriend Elizabeta. I guess Alfred noticed I was staring at her because he nudged me out of my daydream.

"Dude, if you like her so much, why don't you ask her out to the dance," Alfred said with food in his mouth.

"Stop talking with your mouth full of food you git. Anyways, he's right Matthew. You should ask her to the dance," Arthur said finishing his food.

"I agree. You should stop by her grandfather's restraunt today and ask her," Francis said looking at me.

I nodded, "That's a great idea. I'll ask her today after school." Then the bell rang and everybody threw their food and walked off to class. "Good luck," Arthur told me before walking off with Nataya. I got my stuff together and walked off to science class.

I kept waiting and waiting for the bell to finally ring. Once it did, I sprang from my seat and ran out the school. I went to the car waiting for Alfred who had the keys. Finally, he came out and unlocked the door. "Where have you been? I've been waiting forever," I said as we got into the car. "I was saying bye to Lien. Jeez, calm down," he said as he pulled out of the school.

Once we got home, Alfred ordered pizza from the one Felicia's family owned. I got excited and told him that I would pick it up. Once I got there, I started to get nervous as I walked in. When the door opened signaling a bell, Felicia looked up from the counter and smiled. "Ciao Matthew~," she said, literally yelling from across the room. "B-bonjour Felicia," I said softly while giving her a small wave and smile.

"I'll go get your pizza," she said cheerfully and went to the kitchen to get it. I took out my wallet and grabbed the money. When she got back I tried to speak. "U-um, Felicia... can I-I ask you s-something?" Great. I just had to stutter. "Si! What is it?" Come one Matt, you can do it. Just ask her. "I-I was w-wondering, if y-you'd l-like to got t-to the d-dance with me," I finally said. I looked down not wanting to see her face when she rejected me. "Of course I would," she said smiling. I looked up surprised saying, "Really? You would?" "Si, how about you pick me up at 8?" I nodded and paid for the pizza. I waved goodbye to her and went out the door.

Once I got in the car, I fist bumped the air and yelled, "Hell yeah!" I drove all the way home with a smile wishing that it was Friday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by so slow to me. All throughout the the week I thought about her. When the day finally came, I drove to her house (Alfred was carpooling with Arthur) and rang the doorbell to her door. When the door opened, I expected to see Felicia but instead I saw Lovino. He was dressed up also and was glaring at me.

"H-hello Lovino," I said nervously.

"Felicia is upstairs and is almost finished," he said grumpy as usual. "You better not do anything to my sister or I'll-" "Fratello? Is that Matthew?" We both looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Felicia walking down the staircase. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a midnight blus dress that went above her knees a little and a blue headband in her hair which was down. "Ciao Matthew," she said walking up to me.

I couldn't make out words until Lovino hit me on my arm. "You look beautiful Felicia," I finally said. She giggled and turned to Lovino saying, "Are you going to pick up Michelle?" He said yes, said goodbye to Felicia and took off in his car. "Ready," I asked. "Si, I'm ready."

I helped her into her seat and got into mine. Then I started the car and drove off to the school. Once we finally got into the school, we followed other students into the gym where it was being held. We walked in and saw that the gym was decorated in red and pink hearts and other frilly stuff. "Wow, the gym looks nice tonight. Don't you agree Matthew." Felicia asked.

"Yeah, she's pre- I mean, yeah, it looks nice." _Way to go Matt. _I saw someone waving in our direction and realized that it was Alfred. "Why don't we sit over there?" She nodded and we made our way to Alfred's table. Lien was also there sitting next to Alfred, and Arthur and Natalia were also there, trying to hide that they were holding hands under the table.

"Glad you could make it Matthew," Arthur said nodding at me. "You too Felicia." She smiled saying, "Grazie!" I looked around but didn't see Francis here with us. "If you're looking for Francis, he's over there," Natalia said pointing towards the bleachers. There in the back of the bleachers, Francis was making out with Emilie. Gilbert and Antonio were there too, who were also making out with their dates, Liz and Emma.

"Geez, couldn't they have waited until afterwards," Alfred said turning away from the trio and their dates. "You don't see me and Lien doing that. Also, she'd kick my ass if I tried to." "Damn right I will," she said. Suddenly a slow song came on and everyone with dates made their way to the dancefloor. Even Arthur and Natalia went to dance. "Would you like to dance," I asked holding my arm out to Felicia. "I'd love to," she said taking my hand.

I had never danced a lot in my life, so I tried to not step on her feet. She would always giggle or smile when I would almost mess up. But I didn't mind, I loved to see her smile. After the song was over we made out way back to the table and talked to our friends and ate the food there. Later on they announced the winners of the sweetheart and beau competition and turns out Antonio and Emma had won. "Hey Mattie," I heard a voice come from behind. I turned around to see Gilbert making his way to me.

"Bonjour Gilbert," I said. "So you came with Felicia? Didn't think you liked her," he said with a small laugh. "Yeah, well..." I said not knowing what to say. "So are you taking her home tonight," he asked hitting me on the back. "Oh come one Gil. I would never do that to her, plus, we're not even dating," I said trying not to blush. "OK, OK, sorry for asking." He saw Liz, said goodbye, and walked off with her.

_Since I like Felicia, should I ask her to be ny girlfriend? You know what? I'll do it!_

Felicia came back from the restroom and came up to me smiling. "I'm back," she said in her usual joyfull self. "Um, Felicia, there's something I need to ask you," I said blushing. "What is it?" I breathed in and said very fast, "Willyoubemygirlfriend?" She stared blank at me until finally saying, "Of course I will!" Then she smiled at me before pulling me into a kiss. I kissed her back but remembered we were in public. Alfred's cheering also reminded me that we weren't alone. The rest of the night, we danced together and laughed with each other.

I finally took her home, and walked up the front porch with her. "I had fun Matthew. I hope we could do more stuff like this." "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I'd love to spend time with you any day," I said leaning into her. She leaned in also until our lips met again. She put her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. Not noticing the headlights, we kept kissing. That is until we heard a honk and looked up scared and saw an angry Lovino. "Get away from my sister bastard," he yelled. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off to my car before Lovi could catch me.

Once I got home, I undid my tie and went upstairs to my room. I saw that Al was already passed out in his room. I changed clothes and went to bed, dreaming of Felicia all night. I couldn't wait to see her again.


End file.
